freshmonkeyfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayo
=Origin= Born to a relatively poor family in rural Japan 100 miles outside of Hokkaido, Kayo had little to occupy his time outside of his studies, so he buried himself in his books, becoming infatuated with the Samurai code of honor and combat. As a child, he taught himself the basics of unarmed combat by book study and by secretly spying on martial arts classes provided to the older males of the village. Over the span of a year, he never missed a class, watching from a nearby tree as a group of twenty students went through their rituals day by day. One evening as he was leaving, the instructor approached him and admonished him for the fact that he was watching them train, but the focus of his anger was the fact that he did not simply come in and ask if he could participate. When Kayo did ask, he was granted permission and became the youngest student to attend the class, which was a variation of the Kosho-Ryu variation of Kenpo Karate. Kayo was an exceptionally fast learner, regularly performing his kata more crisply and accurately than even many of the adult members of the class. Embraced by the instructor, by the time he turned eighteen, Kayo was regarded as one of the most skilled practitioners of Karate within the greater Hokkaido area, winning many competitions and catching the eye of several members of state federations who were soon knocking on his door to represent the country in international competition. However, Kayo had other ideas. He had continued his studies of the Samurai into manhood, and his sense of duty had only grown, and as he became of age, he felt that serving in Japan’s military was the best way to satisfy this increasing understanding of obligation. Within a few years he was a member of the 1st Airborne Brigade, one of Japan’s premier Special Operations groups responsible for the defense of the island as well as occasional strikes against enemy forces home and abroad. Kayo’s skills with firearms didn’t match his skills hand-to-hand, but he certainly knew his way around military weaponry and his discipline only served to further refine his vast and impressive skills. In the early 1980’s the 1st Airborne Brigade was one of the first teams in the world to begin unravelling the secrets of R.I.O.T.. Kayo was a member of the advanced team that parachuted to one of the remote islands of the coast of Japan and launched a quick strike counter attack on the strangely attired terrorists there. While the small R.I.O.T. team was wiped out, many of Kayo’s teammates were also lost in an ensuing explosion which made national news and contributed to the mythology of R.I.O.T.’s global reach. As Captain Eagle was recruiting members of Eagle Force to fight against the international threat of R.I.O.T., he heard of this operation and reached out to Kayo, who immediately agreed to serve alongside him on this special team, then fought as part of the team all the way until R.I.O.T. was eliminated several years later. Kayo’s unique and wry sense of humor endeared him to the Eagle Force team and conflicted so much with his stoic outer appearance that he consistently brought light and fun to even the most deadly of operations. Battling against R.I.O.T. took Kayo all over the world, and at one point he recruited a team of Para(Special Forces) soldiers to fight against a R.I.O.T. insurgency in New Delhi. During the ensuing conflict there were several unfortunate civilian deaths, and among the survivors was a young teenager who had lost both of his parents, and Kayo took the young man under his wing to try and help him through the personal crisis. Once Eagle Force was disbanded, Kayo traveled back to New Delhi and attempted to hone the young man’s rage and anger into discipline and focus and began training him in the martial arts. This young man, Shankhar Rajib was a natural and took to the training remarkably well, consistently impressing Kayo with his flexibility, strength, discipline and coordination. His skills with weapons nearly surpassed Kayo’s himself and the elder man formed an immensely strong bond with his student, at times almost considering him more of a son than a pupil. The feelings appeared to be mutual and Rajib agreed to move back to Japan with Kayo so he could take over the family farm and plan out the rest of his life. Rajib spent long hours in the Japanese dojo’s even further developing his martial arts skills and training, coming very close to matching Kayo’s own impressive fighting talents. But while Kayo thought he was sharpening the rage into something more functional, in reality, the martial arts training was masking the thirst for vengeance and a quest for violence that lay just beneath the surface. During time spent in one of the dojo’s, Rajib came upon the ancient texts of the House of Sinanju, that promised to help him evolve his skills even further. Against all of Kayo’s deepest wishes, his young student retreated from his formal training and one dark night, simply vanished and would remain gone for several years. Kayo took it very hard, retreating himself into a life of solitude and introspection, managing the family farm and continuing his individualized training, but in essence becoming a hermit with no need for others. Over the following decades he rarely emerged from this self-imposed exile, though he did serve on several operations with the Eagle Force Mega in the 1990’s, fighting alongside the team he grew up with before fading back into the comfortable darkness of his family farm. Then R.I.O.T. returned. And with R.I.O.T. emerged a sinister and particularly vicious assassin. Calling himself only “The Hornet” his methods and tactics were designed to not just kill, but to inflict as much pain and misery as possible. Upon learning of R.I.O.T.’s return, Kayo kept up with the news footage, quite interested in something outside of his peaceful existence for the first time in a very long time. He agreed at once to assist the newly formed Eagle Force and rejoined his familiar team hoping to work with them to bring down R.I.O.T. and possibly save Shankhar before he went too far to the side of evil. Category:Eagle Force Category:Eagle Force 1981 Category:Eagle Force Mega Category:Eagle Force Returns